There are several issues associated with a conventional mascara package that render it expensive and difficult to produce:
For example, each mascara package typically entails a plurality of manufacturing steps, namely moulding a wiper, moulding a cap, possibly moulding a stem, moulding a container, possibly assembling the cap and stem, assembling the wiper and container, possibly manufacturing a separate applicator (such as a wire brush) and assembling this applicator to the stem and then, finally, assembling the cap and stem, and container and wiper. Clearly, such a process is cumbersome, time-consuming and highly inefficient. In particular manufacturing step, a wiper has to be manufactured separately and assembled to the container. The wiper has to correspond and conform very carefully to the dimensions of the container and the diameter of the applicator stem inserted through the wiper. Once the package has been used, the assembled wiper has a tendency to separate from the container, due to lubrication and infiltration of the mascara.
In addition, these containers are typically manufactured using injection blow moulding, which is a relatively slow process with between 50-60 of these containers being able to be made per minute.
There exists therefore a need for a container and applicator arrangement for a cosmetic product that is relatively inexpensive, reusable and quick to manufacture.